Zero's Return
by MiyuItai
Summary: WARNING! If you have not seen the second season of Code Geass, this story contains spoilers. This is basically what happens a few months after season 2 ends. It is good! Believe me! Nah, read if you want. Hope you do. And if you do, hope you like it.


Hello people who have chosen to read this story. Now, I'm sure there are a lot of fanfictions out there about what happened after Code Geass ended, but every story is different because writers all think differently. So please enjoy this story.

**Chapter One: Black Knights Reunited**

Suzaku Kururugi walked into his room in the Black Knights headquarters. He sat down next to one green haired girl who was eating the last slice in a pepperoni pizza. He was used to the girl being a glutton when it came to pizza, as that was pretty much all she ever ate. Her name was C2, or C.C., which was more common a spelling. No one knew her true name. No one except for Suzaku's best friend and worst enemy, Lelouch vi Britannia. He was the only person who was ever told C.C.'s real name.

Suzaku watched as C.C. finished the slice of pizza and then continued to grab the remote and turn on the television. It was on the news channel that focused mainly on the Britannian Empire, which had taken control of Japan a few months after the death of Lelouch. Japan was once again called Area 11, much to the displeasure of the Japanese citizens. And this time, Zero, the masked terrorist who had once helped the "11"s, was nowhere to be found. Suzaku, however, knew exactly why this was. His late friend Lelouch was in fact Zero. But, since Lelouch was killed by Suzaku himself, the real Zero was also dead. Suzaku had taken on the name as Lelouch had requested and was now in hiding at the abandoned headquarters. The Black Knights had disbanded and Japan was now in the clutches of an empire that ruled 1/3 of the planet.

It was even worse for Suzaku because his enemy, the Viceroy of Area 11, was his best friend's younger sister, Nunnally. This put Suzaku in tough spot because he couldn't just kill someone he'd known for most of his life.

"Well, first I need to get the Black Knights back together," Suzaku whispered, "At least then I'll have a group to follow me."

"I can contact Kallen at Ashford Academy, if that's any use to you," C.C. offered.

"Well, considering she's a master at controlling the Knightmares, she would be very handy to have around," Suzaku remarked.

C.C. then ran off, which Suzaku thought was her going to get either Kallen or more pizza. It didn't really matter to him anymore. After he had killed his best friend, Suzaku was quite reluctant to reform a group of terrorists that would most likely end up killing more people.

"Lady Nunnally? Nunnally, are you in there?" Nunnally heard Nina's voice from outside the garden that she was in.

"Come in!" she called.

Nina walked through the door and over to Nunnally.

"I see you're looking well," Nina commented.

"As are you. I love the pink rose you have in your hair," Nunnally said, noticing the flower that Nina had attached to her headband.

"Thank you, your highness," Nina replied, "I came to report that construction on the new Knightmare is almost complete. All it needs now is a paint job."

"That is wonderful news, Nina! And who is going to pilot this Knightmare once it is finished?" Nunnally asked.

"We are narrowing down our options right now. It will be either Princess Cornelia, or Prince Schneizel."

"Hmm. Not the two I would have picked as finalists, but I guess that's not my decision. And the name will be whatever I decide, right?"

"Yes, your highness. You will be naming the Knightmare once it is presented to the person who will pilot it."

"Wonderful. Thank you for the report."

"You're welcome, your highness."

With that, Nina walked out, leaving Nunnally alone in her private garden.

"Wait, you want the Black Knights to make a comeback?" Kallen Khozuki asked C.C.

Kallen was of Japanese heritage, but was taken in by a Britannian family and her last name was changed from Khozuki to Stadfield.

"Yes, Kallen. We need to get the group back together so we may fight against the Britannian forces once again," C.C. declared.

"Yes, because that worked out "so well" last time," Kallen remarked with tone of hatred emanating from her voice.

"Please, Kallen," C.C. said, "We must do this. Zero is expecting it of us."

"Zero, huh? He wasn't much help against Lelouch when he became emperor. In fact, he conveniently disappeared."

"Zero is a new man now. He'll do anything to defeat the Britannian forces."

"Well, I guess there's no harm in going back and checking it out."

"Thank you, Kallen. Oh, and when you do come back, please bring the rest of the Black Knights along with you," C.C. called as she started running back to the headquarters.

"Yeah..." Kallen sighed.

When C.C. arrived back at the headquarters, Suzaku was already dressed in Zero's trademark attire.

"It will probably be awhile before anyone shows up," C.C. said.

"Well, I need to be ready for anything. I'm Zero now, everyone believes that Suzaku Kururugi is dead, so I need to make sure nobody knows that he is Zero now."

"You know, I may be able to help you even more," C.C. whispered.

"Oh no you don't! You've tried to get me into your little contract thing many times, and I'm still not giving in! Besides, I believe that I can achieve victory against Britannia without using the power of a geass," Suzaku, or Zero, responded.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When Zero opened it, Kallen, Ohgi, and the rest of the original Black Knights walked into the room.

"I am glad you could all make it," Zero spoke loudly so as to be heard from behind his mask, "I believe you all know why I have called you here."

"Yeah, Zero," Kallen said, "we do. And I'm sure you are very aware that we are reluctant to join you in defeating Britannia."

"I expecting as much," Zero said.

"However, we will help you, for now," Ohgi declared.

"Thank you for coming, your highness," Nina welcomed Nunnally as she came into the room.

"Okay, this will be the day that we choose the person who will pilot the new Knightmare. Now, in case some of you aren't aware, Princess Cornelia, and Prince Schneizel are the two candidates," Nunnally announced to the crowd of soldiers and noblemen.

Nina pulled out the card that held the name of one of the two candidates.

"This card has the name of the person you chose to pilot the Knightmare," Nina said the crowd.

She looked at the card and then looked at the crowd.

"The winner is Princess Cornelia!" Nina announced.

Princess Cornelia started laughing hysterically, while Prince Schneizel dropped his head in disappointment.

"And now, Princess Nunnally will announce the name of the Knightmare that Princess Cornelia will be piloting," Nina cried over the people muttering in the crowd.

"Thank you, Nina," Nunnally said as the crowd became quiet. "Thinking of a name for this Knightmare was a real challenge, but in the end, I feel like I chose the right name. Most of you will think that I am crazy. Some of you may hate me. But this was my decision, so I do not care what response I get from any of you. Now, I think you have waited long enough, so I will now tell you. The name of the new Knightmare, will be Lelouch, in honor of my big brother!"


End file.
